


"The Sun Isn't Even Up Yet and You Want Me To Do What?"

by Raven_Grey1469



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Just Wants To Sleep, Fluff and Humor, Grumpy Derek Hale, Happy Derek Hale, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Derek's mom, Stiles just wants waffles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29879889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Grey1469/pseuds/Raven_Grey1469
Summary: This is not exactly what Derek expected when Stiles woke him up at some ungodly hour of the morning, but he finds that he really doesn't mind making his boyfriend waffles at 4:30 in the morning. That's just the kind of relationship they have, and Derek wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	"The Sun Isn't Even Up Yet and You Want Me To Do What?"

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf in any way, shape, or form.

**“The Sun Isn’t Even Up And You Want Me To Do What?”**

“Dereeek” Stiles whines dramatically at his boyfriend.

“Ungh” Derek grunts, half awake and half acknowledging the hyperactive male currently laying on top of him.

“Deeereeek!” Stiles whines again, deciding to lightly slap at Derek’s chin, trying valiantly to rouse the sleeping werewolf from his slumber. And yes, he knows he’s playing a dangerous game. Don’t go poking a sleeping dragon and all that. But hey, Stiles has never really been one for self-control and thinking things through.

Derek, finally, begrudgingly opens his eyes, growling lowly at Stiles. “What, you pest.” 

“I want waffles. Make me waffles?” Stiles rolls off of Derek’s chest, flopping onto the bed next to him. 

Derek sits up, groaning.  **“The sun isn’t even up yet and you want me to do what?”**

“Waffles, Derek. Waffles. It’s a matter of life and death.”

“Stiles, it’s…,” Derek trails off as he leans over to check the time, “4:30 in the morning.” 

Stiles closes his eyes, and when he opens them he has the pleading puppy-dog eyes in full effect. Nobody can say no to the puppy-dog eyes. Not even a sourwolf like Derek Hale. But, just to make sure, Stiles adds in a quiet, “Please, Der?” 

Derek sighs heavily, and just like that, Stiles knows that he’s won. Stiles lets out a silent shout of victory. “Okay, fine. Waffles it is.”

Stiles practically jumps out of bed, scurrying over to Derek’s side and tugging on his arms to pull him up. 

“Okay, okay, come on!” Stiles exclaims eagerly as he leads Derek into the kitchen. 

“I will never understand how you have so much energy this early in the morning. It’s sickening.” Derek groans and tries to rub the sleep from his eyes, one hand still being held captive by Stiles’ tight hold.

Once they reach the kitchen, Derek stretches, popping his shoulders and yawning before bustling around the kitchen to pull out the needed ingredients. At this point, Stiles is bouncing on his heels, a wide grin on his face and a look of ecstasy in his eyes. Derek glances at Stiles, noticing his pure excitement and deciding that, despite the early hour, this is exactly what he wants to be doing right now. Stiles may be ridiculous at times, but Derek will do absolutely anything to make him happy; He’d move mountains in order to put that smile on his face.

As Derek gets the last of the ingredients ready, Stiles picks up the waffle maker and moves it to the counter, plugging it in so it can heat up while Derek makes the batter. 

Derek begins measuring the ingredients into a large bowl, accidentally spilling a bit of flour on the counter in the process. He takes a second to pick up some of the flour on his finger and walk over to Stiles, smudging it on his nose. Stiles tries to be affronted at the gesture, he really does, but he thinks it’s absolutely adorable and he just can’t help the smile that spreads across his face. Derek leans in and pecks him on the lips before returning to his work, mixing the dry and wet ingredients together expertly. 

He knows the recipe he’s using by heart, and has known it since he was a child. His mother used to make waffles for him whenever he was upset, and once he was old enough to help, it just became their thing. It didn’t matter what time of day or night, if one of them said they needed waffles, the other would happily oblige, and Derek loves that he and Stiles have adopted the tradition. Stiles has never asked him to make them this early before, but Derek finds that he doesn’t mind the early hour as he slips into his old routine. 

Derek hears a beep signaling that the waffle maker is heated just as he finishes mixing. “Just in time.” Derek mumbles, mostly to himself, with a light smile on his face. He turns to Stiles, gesturing to him with the bowl. “You wanna pour?” 

“Yes, yes, yes!” Stiles squeals gleefully, his words coming out in quick succession. 

Stiles takes the bowl from Derek and moves over to the waffle maker, beginning to carefully pour the batter into the appliance. Derek comes up behind him, circling his arms around Stiles’ waist and nuzzling into the boy’s hair, breathing in his comforting scent. 

“Hey, you’re distracting me.” Stiles teases, placing the bowl on the counter and turning into Derek’s embrace, smacking him lightly on the chest. 

“Oh, I’m terribly sorry. Do you want me to stop?” Derek smirks, anticipating Stiles’ reaction.

“Gods no! How could you even say such a thing?!” Stiles features take up a look of feigned shock as he puts a hand to his chest dramatically. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought.” Derek leans in and runs his nose along Stiles’ neck, scenting him. He practically purrs in contentment when Stiles lets out a happy sigh and wraps his arms around Derek, fisting the fabric of his shirt in his hands. 

The two merely enjoy being close to each other as they wait, perfectly content to just stand here and do nothing but listen to the other’s breathing. 

They are pulled out of their trance by another beep, alerting them that their food is done. With one last nuzzle and a nip to Stiles’ ear, Derek pulls away, letting one hand run across Stiles stomach as he walks over to the cabinets to get the plates and utensils. 

By the time he gets back, Stiles has the waffle maker open, so he immediately takes a fork and carefully lifts the waffles from the appliance. 

“Syrup?” Stiles inquires, already on his way to the fridge.

“Obviously.” Derek scoffs. As if you can have waffles without syrup. It’s utter blasphemy in Derek’s opinion. He hears a soft chuckle from the other side of the kitchen and he smiles. He’s been doing a lot of that today, not that he’s complaining. 

Once the waffles are plated and doused with a healthy amount of syrup, the couple moves to the kitchen table, sitting down and immediately digging into their food. 

“So, why waffles?” Derek asks over the sound of silverware clinking against plates. 

The question may be vague, but Stiles knows exactly what he means. It’s not the first time the question has been asked, and it certainly won’t be the last. “I couldn’t sleep; I just had a hard time getting my brain to shut up.” Stiles pauses and lets out a sigh before continuing. “And I couldn’t stop thinking about how we haven’t been able to do this stuff in awhile. You know, with all the supernatural crap going on lately, there just hasn’t been the time. And then I was just overthinking it, and no matter what I did I couldn’t get it out of my head. My brain was telling me that I had to do something about it right now, otherwise I might lose you.” Stiles ends his speech with his head down, his eyes boring into the hardwood of the table. He hears the scraping of a chair being pushed back and suddenly Derek is right there, kneeling in front of him and taking his chin gently in his hand to get him to look up. 

“Hey, I’m not leaving. Not now, not ever. You may not be able to count on a lot of things in this life, but you can always count on that.” Derek pulls Stiles toward him, pressing their bodies together. “You’re right, we haven’t been able to spend much time together lately, but that doesn’t mean that we’re growing apart. As soon as we get this territory dispute settled, things will go back to normal. Well, as normal as they can be for us.”

Stiles can’t help but laugh at that statement. It’s just so true. There really is no such thing as “normal” when you’re right in the middle of all the supernatural shit that goes on in Beacon Hills. 

“You’re right. Thank you, Der; I really needed that.” Derek pulls away slightly, making sure to maintain contact with the boy in front of him. 

“Of course, Stiles. Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story! There wasn't really much of a point to this one, but I felt like writing something short and sweet and this is what I came up with.
> 
> Also, if you enjoy my writing and you have any requests for one shots, just comment on this story and I will see what I can do!
> 
> As always, comments are welcome and encouraged! Thanks for reading!  
> Much Love,  
> Raven_Grey1469


End file.
